The Set- Up Turns Into a Heated Night
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: It was when Gray and Loke decided to hang out after a long time but then as Loke entered Gray house it all turn up side down...


**So Warning! Warning! If you are into perfectionist then exit this fic. If you like fic with no errors then this is not for you, but if you don't mind and want a hot sex scene then please continue**

**Warning: Long as in Long sex scene very Lemony for my side?**

**Pairing: Loke x Gray isn't obvious?**

**So then if you don't care about errors and just want to read an M fic then continue…**

* * *

**The Set- Up Turns Into a Heated Night**

The rustling trees of the night rip the silent city of magnolia apart. The dancing leaves on the air and the lights surrounding the area is still on, here on a street located on the said city lives a man in the age of nineteen. His house is located four blocks away from the u turn, the lights on the second floor is off and the light is dim from the sight outside of the house, but if ever you set foot near the door you could hear sweet moans and mewling coming out from the other side, but who will enter anyway? This guy seems old enough to live on his own on this kind of house… well except for…

* * *

"Lucy your training today is hard too… you shall rest and take your time since tomorrow Capricorn is the next to teach you," Said the lion spirit to his blonde woman owner

"Sure thanks Loke," She smiled yawning while staring at the man with hair like mane, she slips in her bed readying for a deep good sleep not even bothering to put back the leader of the zodiacs on their realm for she knows well that he could do it his self

Loke see how his master tiredness is for he is the one with her for the whole day of training, he then remember the meeting with Gray for they talk to each other to hang out after so long, he then smiled remember their past as _friends._ pang of guilt shot him as he remember the word between them… But he shrug it off and walk towards his master

"Princess I'm going to leave don't worry I'm going to use my own magic so you won't be stressed," Whispered the lion spirit and his master also known as Lucy only _'hmm' _in reply for she is so tired, Loke then smiled putting up the blanket so that Lucy won't caught a cold or something. The spirit straightened his suit as he vanish and reappear once again on a certain house where he misses so much…

The house doesn't have gates so he just enter until he reach the doorstep but before he opens it mysterious sounds emits from the other side, curiosity hit him and so he pressed his left ear to hear whatever is happening inside the house of a certain friend..

"Mmm..!" His ears then heard a low moan, making his face to be tinted with red. He knows well that his friend lives on his own so maybe his having s-…

"UGH! What am I so concern his a guy after all so I guess it normal…" He growled and was about to leave, but then a memory of the past stops him

'_Wait as far as I remember that low moan I think I heard it before from him…. YES! That's right it's the time he got cavities for eating so much sweet in a candy shop and that moan he made now is the same he always sounds when shutting the hurt shouting from his aching teeth! He might need help!'_ He said to his self so in to his worry he walk back to the door and slam it open only to be caught on a scene he didn't expect for a second…

His friend x partner in mission is on his couch sitting with his legs spread apart, his member over there is covered with cum. His raven locks is messier than what it usually does looked, his midnight eyes flashes the lust over the younger man, He might usually likes to strip but he had keep his black shirt with white trimmings on the neck hole and sleeves end. His mouth is biting up the black cloth so some skin on his stomach is seen, his pants along with his boxer is sprawled over the floor of his house, his bare foot also and one of his feet which is the right one is stepping on a sachet (The thing out toothpaste is being put in? I don't know what its called so if ever you know tell me to edit this part) his feet made the contents spill some things out of the hole, and as for Loke it is colored white, some white stuff also had splash on the raven's alabasters skin.

As for what Loke he was glued on his place, staring at the man but then as he was finish dazing off he just found out the half naked guy or more of his friend/ guild mate/ late job partner is in front of his caressing his skin, while his slim arms sneak back on Loke and closed the door as he locked it

"Loke… what took you so long?" he asked leaning up a bit as he lick the red lips of the lion spirit. Loke then stared at the man in front of him

"G-gray… what are you doing?" He asked stuttering seeing the guy half naked… well he might already saw his lower half sometimes from his bad habit of stripping but this time it's a hell of a lot different level than before

"I was getting bored waiting for you…" Whined Gray with a pout that made Loke blush like a mad man, then he felt Gray's hand weight gets heavier on his shoulder and he felt that the guy was tip toeing to reach his ear

"So I do some fun things… and I want to continue it with you…" He whispered licking and nibbling at Lokes ear that shot cold shivers down Lokes spine.

"Gray stop it… you said that you want to hang out since it's been so long so I went here," Loke said pushing off the smaller boy away from his body

"Yes your right… what do you think were doing right now?" Asked Gray smirking grabbing gently Loke's left hand away from his shoulder, as he put some of liquid milk chocolate on the finger and then licking it after putting the sweet liquid on the ginger heads hand, he looked at Loke as he lick the final finger coated in liquid sweet, seeing him blush like that made a smirk of victory plastered on the raven's face

"Why don't you move? You're not even talking now…" Gray said as he suddenly pulled Loke towards him and they both stumble and fall… falling in a very uncomfortable position for Loke. Since Gray is the one that pulled the both of them backward, he is in the bottom clutching Loke's black suit, while Loke was above he is in a all fours position so he could see Gray really clearly from the view on where he is right now.

Loke then scan his friend who is towering right now, his pink lips are so kissable like he put something to made it shine like that, his raven locks is messily lying on the floor, his eyes are filled with lust as for what he could know and want to lust for him, and for the first time Loke notice how perfect Gray's chin is and lower his neck is small, his black shirt is stained by the sweet liquid along with this man's cum which Loke can smell strongly from the close distant

"Loke…" Gray called his friend's name so sweetly that Loke felt so excited seeing that face Gray never shows to him before

"W-what?" Loke asked stuttering as he blush but somehow his gaze is glued on the raven underneath him

"Kiss me… please~" the raven said so pleadingly.

"But Gray I might just-" I know and that's what I like," Gray said as his hand made its way to Lokes hair letting his slim fingers brush along the ginger locks.

And so without further ado Loke kissed Gray like no tomorrow, the slurpy sounds coming out from their heated kiss filled the silent house of Gray. Their tongues started to fight for dominance and it is clear that no one between the two is going give the other one the dominant title for the night… But then Loke is to needy so he use up a trick to make him the winner

Loke's fingers traces down Gray's body and finally grabbing Gray's length that made him gasp in surprised. While kissing Gray can feel Loke's lips curved up into a smirk as he took everything in control in the situation and Gray just give in, having a long French kiss with this man above him and being fisted at the same time… he can't do more as his knees shook with pleasure as two activities is what they are doing at the same time.

Gray throw his head back shutting his eyes tight feeling the pool of heat starting to come formed now…

"L-loke I'm going to c-cum…" Gray's voice is crack as he looked once again on his partner for the night smirking at him, his hazy teary eyes is begging for answer but then he felt Loke's hand become slowly as every second pass and finally stopping leaving the undone work down Gray's body

"You…" Growled Gray while looking at the smirking Loke whose licking his fingers.

"Let's go I don't want to do it here you know? The floor is cold," Loke said and throw Gray on his shoulder as he walk towards the bedroom he knows that the owner of the house own.

"Hey stop it! Put me down! I can walk!" Shouted Gray punching Loke on his back while being carried to the room they are going

"Shut up," Loke said in a firm voice

"I said put me down!" Shouted Gray once again and in Loke's irritation he slap hard Gray's but cheek making the raven yelp in surprised… forgetting that he is actually half naked his self. Gray then shut his mouth not wanting to be spank hard again by the guy carrying him right now

And then the door is been slam open to what Gray's hearing, and things happened so fast that he didn't know when he was thrown to the bed and Loke is bottoming him with that eyes full of lust staring down on him

"You taste like vanilla Gray," Commented Loke as he lick Gray's neck that made the raven shudder at as the wet muscle lick his cold skin

"Loke… hurry up… it hurts now…." Whined Gray with closed eyes as Loke continued his licking and biting putting marks on Gray's skin

"Don't you worry just wait a bit we will go there soon," Chuckled Loke as he pull Gray towards him making the both of them sat up. Loke then pulled down Gray's locks making him looked up as their lips are close together. Once again they devour each other's taste. Loke's hand find its self sneaking his way under Gray's stained shirt of cum, hi gently brush his finger tips on the hard nipples underneath Gray's shirt, and a muffled moan came out of Gray's lips.

"Uwahh… L-loke," moaned out Gray while his two nipples is being abused by Loke's fingers pinching and putting it between his fingers. Loke kept the sweet torture loving how Gray kept on calling his name countless of times, and then he leaned in and bite one of those pink nipples while he pinch the other

"Mmm…" Gray tried to muffled his moan while biting his lower lip, not wanting Loke to have all what he wants

"Hey stop that I want to hear you," Loke said gently caressing Gray's cheek

"No…" Gray said stubbornly as he throw his head back in the air feeling Loke's fingers once again work over his body but this time a breathy moan came out of his throat

"You sure are stubborn," Loke whispered and leaned to Gray's neck nibbling lightly the skin over that thin neck of his, while he kept his hands wondering over Gray's body

"But that makes me more excited," Loke said smirking as Gray groaned the time he felt Loke's tongue made its play to his body, licking and sucking his skin living a hickey at every way it took. Then as Loke finish putting his seventh mark on Gray he pushed the raven to the bed and lean up towards Gray's ear breathing out hot air to the man's sensitive skin, as he heard him moan he chuckled and face him looking at Gray with a seducing smirk on his face

"Now what do you want Gray? Blowjob, Hand job or something more?" Asked Loke as he grab Gray's member that is been twitching since when they were on the door. Gray's eyes became hazy and his head is spinning like crazy that like he want to shout to Loke to do that all to him… but then he muster all energy he still have on his tortured body and pushed Loke down on the bed with him towering him this time. Loke was then taken a back staring at Gray whose panting heavily with his eyes covered with the shadows of his raven bangs. And then Gray suddenly put his one hand on Loke's bulging pants as he breath hot steams on Loke's ear before speaking

"Blow job maybe…. But I will do it," Gray said and Loke groaned at the dead sexy tone Gray has the time he whispered to his ear. He started to touch Loke's body very gently and finally going down taking off the buckle of the belt and as it was released he suddenly pulled it off with a loud sound of a whipping belt. And then Gray tied Loke's hand on the bed with his own belt tightening it

"Hey! Ow… that's too much tight," Loke said as he looked up at his bounded hands together

"Sorry," Gray said with a sincere tone as he licked Loke's hand. After that he goes back to continue opening Loke's pants, he open the zipper with his teeth hooking his fingers to the pants yanking it down but also making sure that Loke's boxer is left still covering Loke a bit Gray then looked up to Loke smirking as he teased the bulge clearly visible in Loke's boxer playing with it with the tip of his finger and hearing the raspy moan in Loke's mouth Gray giggled and then leaned in licking the bulge also massaging it with his hand making Loke groaned more Gray continue it until Loke shouted

"Fuck can't you just suck it directly?!" he shouted feeling that he want to feel that slick tongue touch his member's skin directly without any barrier even just that tiny cloth of his boxer

"Hai… hai master Loke," Mewled Gray as he also took off Loke's boxer seeing how Loke's dick sprang up in the air looking at it for some seconds

"What now? Too big for you?" Asked Loke mockingly as he snickered Gray hissed and put the rod inside his mouth sucking it while his fingers play with the balls, he kept doing it and hearing the moans coming out from Loke he knows best that his doing right for a beginner, and after a bit long he started to gently scrap his teeth to the skin but also making sure that he won't bite as he do so louder moans came from Loke. Then Gray moan that cause to vibrate and when Loke is about to cum Gray release it licking his lips

"Hey why did you stop?" Asked Loke panting heavily staring at the raven sitting between his legs

"Revenge…" smirked Gray as he climb up once again on top of Loke

"I don't want you to come first when you had me do an un-finish job so this is a quits but don't worry were going to satisfied each other," Winked Gray and put their dicks close to one another as he started to rub his to Loke. Gray moan as Loke groaned at the feeling and it didn't take long as both is rubbing each other feeling the great feeling of each other dicks rub against them

"I-I'm going to cum Loke~" Moaned Gray as he kept the pace

"Fuck me too…" Growled Loke and with a flash they cum splashing the semen in their naked bodies. Gray panted hard resting in Lokes chest hearing the other's breathing and also heart beat

"T-that was great," Gray said smiling as he looked at Loke

"Yeah… but don't sound as if it was finish Gray," Loke said and Gray blinked his deep blue eyes, and to his surprise Loke's hand which is once tied tightly is been released by his own surprising Gray as he back away with feelings of somewhat mix of fear and excitement over the other. Gray kept on backing away from the horny spirit while Loke kept crawling towards him, they looked like a prey and predator

"Now… I won't let you get away with what you did lately to me," Loke smirked as he kissed Gray once again clashing together the taste of mint and sweet mix as they kiss. As they pulled out for air Loke kept on kissing Gray to his neck and chest and also putting three fingers in front of Gray's lips

"Suck," He ordered with a firm voice and Gray obliged sucking it making wet sounds as he coated the fingers with his own saliva. As Loke think his fingers is wet enough he pull it out away from Gray's hot mouth living a string as he pulled away his fingers from Gray's mouth

"What are you going to do with your fingers?" Asled Gray with one eye closed panting as he stared at new dominant one

"Oh… so you don't know? Then you never did this?" Asked Loke as he put one finger inside Gray's hole and the raven felt how odd the feeling is but also it hurt him for the this thing is his first time

"W-what are you doing Loke?! I think it isn't supposed to be the- AHH!" Suddenly Gray shouted feeling the finger moved in and out in a very fast movement. Loke then stared at Gray seeing how much the raven gets crazy over one fingers damn he can't imagine how will Gray scream and moan out when its his dick enter his ass. And as Loke hear Gray's shouts become low moans he decided to put the second finger feeling Gray shiver at the new size

"You ok?" Asked Loke worried and Gray nodded "It's just felt weird," He said and Loke continued this time he let his fingers made a scissoring motion inside. Gray felt how great yet a bit painful it is, and as he felt that Loke stop he thought it was finish just when his was liking it but then his eyes double the size as an another finger is put inside once again. This time Gray grab Loke's shoulder clenching it as he try to surpass screaming

"hey you ok? Do you still want to continue it might hurt you if ever much more big put in you," Loke said worried over the raven but then he just received glare from Gray

"What do you think I am?! I'm not that weak you know?!" he shouted as he the one that moved Loke's fingers deeper more inside of him, and then this time he shouted a very loud scream as Loke's fingers hit something inside him, he clutch his bed sheets and after screaming he pant hard

"Finally," Loke said as he started to move his fingers while Gray is holding on the bed sheets his prostrate is being hit by Loke and then the time his screams became mewled and moan Loke pulled out his fingers this time it is not coated with saliva but juices of Gray.

"Why d-" Gray stop as he was thrown to face the pillow while his ass is being held up high by Loke's hand just near his hard member "Now the real fun starts," Loke said as he push in passing through the tight ring of muscle he saw how Gray almost rip the bed sheet at how strong his nails claw it

"AHH!" Gray shouted as he felt how Loke's dick's tip hit the hilt of his inside very deeply. Loke stop immediately waiting for Gray to get used to his size but it take all of his strength not to pound to his tight hole, as Loke thinks that Gray is taking too long he raised his up so that he is sitting on his lap

"Relax so it won't hurt," He whispered to Gray's ear and other sweet things to confront him which actually work that Gray is the one that raised up and slammed Loke's rod inside him once again. That's when he realized Loke's suggestion is right. Loke let Gray do what he wants until he felt how much he wont to move now so he grab Gray's waist and started to do a slow pace so that he won't get hurt

But then as Loke hit Gray's prostrate once again and Gray beg for a harder, deeper and faster one… what do you expect for the horny lion to do? Of course pounce to him like no tomorrow, as they continue with a much faster and harder one moans, growls and wet sounds of Gray's butt cheek slamming against Loke's balls filled the room

"L-loke… Faster I'm going to cum," Gray said and Loke do so as he gets faster and faster Gray shoot his load hard on the sheets and wood board while Loke gave few more thrust before also filling Gray with his thick cum inside.

As they were finish they lay on the cum covered bed catching their breath. Then Loke just notice that Gray fell asleep snuggling to him, he chuckled and cover the two of them as he also sleep

**The Next Day**

The next morning Loke walk inside the fairy tail guild seeing the usual rowdy members made him smile like his entering his old home. And then as he finally caught a glimpse of blonde hair he rushed towards it greeting his master

"Hello Lucy sorry I didn't get back early," Loke sad apologizing… since he didn't expect that his going in a thing like that, but to his surprised Lucy didn't even shout or didn't get angry instead she smile really innocently that it creeps him out a bit

"It's ok but I hope that you have fun yesterday _night"_ Smirked Lucy which put Loke in a very dumbfounded state

"Eh?! So our set-up plan worked?!" A squealed is heard from the bar maid over the next counter which is known as Mirajane or the matchmaker Mirajane

"Set-up?" Asked Loke and then the two girls blurted it out. That Gray has a long crush on him so he seek help on the both of them so that's why Gray said they should have a hang out on his place but the truth is it's a set- up to know if ever Loke also has feelings for Gray. And as the explanation is finish a very flustered Ice mage entered the guild walking straightly like a robot out of oil towards the trio

"So did you two finally a couple?" Asked Mirajane bluntly that made Gray blushed harder

"N-no… I still didn't asked him…" stuttered Gray as he hang his head low

"Then why did Loke took so long? And just when I thought you two got in a dinner…" Lucy said and then she saw Gray's fist clench

"We didn't have dinner! We… we… " Gray shouted but can't utter that last word of his sentence out of his tongue

"you two what?" The celestial and take over mage asked

"Fun together? Or do you mean… have sex together?" Asked Loke licking Gray's neck making the raven shudder

"Get away from you perverted lion!" Shouted Gray as he slump hard on the floor

"Oh… and now you will say that to me, but you know Princess thanks for it… But I didn't expect Gray to be great in bed," Loke said as he kissed Gray but it was only a peck

_Well I guess this couple will be hilarious…. _All the people who saw and heard them thought

**What a ubbelry Superb Long Sex scene fic… I guess first time? I really do write long one's… and sorry if you don't like things so long like this and did I improve or not? If I'm not then tell me if wheres the errors if yes but still have some mistakes or lots of mistakes tell me please! but then I also know I have so insanely many mistakes that I can't anymore... but I'm really sorry... **

**Review**


End file.
